Sexy sonrisa
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot para los Retos 2015. Ella era fuerte e independiente. Él, jovial y alegre. Pero, al tenerse como única compañía y apoyo debido a un accidente, ambos descubren que hay mucho más detrás de las apariencias, y que tienen más en común que sus corazones rotos.


Hola a todos! Este fic es para cumplir con mi primer reto del 2015, espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, es una pareja que pocos hemos tomado en cuenta, pero creo que es interesante.

También quiero agregar que es un regalo para todos del día del amor y la amistad!

.

**Declaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y esta historia fue elaborada sin fines de lucro.**

.

Género: Romance/Adventure

Summary: Ella era fuerte e independiente. Él, jovial y alegre.

Pero, al tenerse como única compañía y apoyo debido a un accidente, ambos descubren que hay mucho más detrás de las apariencias, y que tienen más en común que sus corazones rotos.

Pareja: Makoto K./Seiya K.

.

.

**Sexy sonrisa**

.

.

Mi mente sigue en las nubes. Pareciera que mi caminar en automático al colegio fuera por interés a los estudios, pero no es así, nuevamente mi corazón a caído bajo las delicias del amor, y como no haberlo hecho, sí estoy encantada con esos ojos azules, la dulzura de su voz y el encanto de esa sexy sonrisa, si, sexy. Una sonrisa que derrite los polos de la tierra.

Siento que comienzo a transpirar la felicidad en cada poro. ¿Cómo ocultar esta sensación?.

.

Recuerdo como comenzó todo, era un día normal en la preparatoria Jubban, todos nos encontrábamos en clase; como siempre, Amy y yo atendíamos a la profesora, mientras que Usagi y Minako intentaban no quedarse dormidas.

.

.

-_Jóvenes, como lo marca el programa de estudios, realizaremos un viaje el día de mañana, este será a la montaña norte que se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio._

.

.

Todos nos encontrábamos alegres por esa noticia, el éxtasis juvenil se apoderaba del salón de clases; cuchicheos se hacían más fuertes, entre discusiones, planes de compras para víveres y organizaciones por grupos de amigos. Todos buscábamos pasar uno de los momentos más gratos, amenos y aventureros en esa montaña.

.

.

Así fue que nos encontrábamos al día siguiente, por la madrugada, dentro del autobús escolar. Los vidrios estaban empañados por el frío, y aún así pareciera que la baja temperatura no nos afectaba, el movimiento y alegoría se encontraba más que presente.

.

.

_-¡Vaya!, cuanto escándalo Tsukino, debiste haber invitado a tu amiga Hino, por lo menos ella te controla._

_-Vamos Yaten, no comiences de amargado, será una excursión memorable, recorreremos la montaña en un dos por tres y podremos disfrutar del paisaje. Mi bombón y yo seremos los guías, así que todo estará bajo control._

.

.

Conocía a la perfección todo lo que sucedería, Yaten iba solo tratando de librarse de Minako, mientras que ella se intercalaba entre Seiya y Taiki, quienes se concentraban en Usagui y Amy. Y yo, como siempre, me encontraba sola, pero eso no me ocasionaba problema alguno, nunca he necesitado de un hombre que me protegiera, siempre me he considerado como la más fuerte e independiente del grupo.

.

Y no podía pasar a menos, la práctica consistía en el reconocimiento del lugar y la identificación de la vegetación, todo en base a una serie de manuales que nos fueron proporcionados antes de salir de la preparatoria Jubban. Pero, a pesar de la buena organización que tuvimos, los guías terminaron perdiéndonos entre la basta y espesa naturaleza.

.

.

_-¡Te lo dije! ¡Esta cabeza de chorlito nos ha perdido! ¡Ya lo sabia yo!_

-_Tranquilízate Yaten, con ese mal humor no ayudas._

_-¿Ahora tu defiendes a esa cabezona Taiki?, ¡genial! no solo basta con Seiya, sino que ahora ¡también tú!_

_-No es eso, pero el haberle dejado guiar también a Seiya fue nuestro error, recuerda que nunca ha podido aprender a leer un mapa, si fuera por él nunca hubiéramos atravesado la gal... Ejem... llegado a Japón._

_._

.

El ambiente "entro en calor", Usagui se defendía con gritos y alaridos de un peliplateado enfurecido, Minako lo apoyaba escandalosamente para llamar su atención, mientras que Amy, Taiki, Seiya y yo intentábamos tranquilizar el momento. Gritos y llanto acompañaron aquel suceso. No pasó ni un minuto, el día tenía que tornarse más intenso... Faltaba tener mayor tensión en aquella montaña y más adrenalina en nuestros jóvenes corazones.

.

Se escuchó un estruendoso crujido, un ruido que a todos nos dejo atónitos.

.

Me puse en guardia.

.

Sabía que podría pasar cualquier cosa, tal vez algún ataque del enemigo. Cuando de momento sentí mi peso ir abajo, no puse resistencia, deduje que se había hecho un hoyo en la tierra y que había caído. Sentí la insistente succión.

.

Sé que fueron unas milésimas de segundo, pero en mi mente parecían horas; pensé que Usagui y las chicas estarían preocupadas, que todos lo estarían, pero me sentí calmada al suponer que con eso los "humos" se tranquilizarían.

.

Logré llegar a la parte final del túnel, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, pasaron un par de segundos, deseé que el zumbido en mi cabeza aminorará y el sentido de equilibrio regresara.

.

.

_-¡Makoto!_

.

.

Mi nombre era pronunciado por mis amigas desesperadamente.

.

Mis torpes movimientos se hacían evidentes al intentar ponerme de pie.

.

En ese instante, sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura para poderme ayudar a sentar, la visión borrosa me impedía saber quien era, estaba tan aturdida que sólo sostenía mi cabeza con una mano.

.

Mi mente decía – ¡Makoto! ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie! – pero mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba.

.

.

-_Tranquila, todo esta bien._

_-Pe... Pero, necesito..._

_-No te esfuerces, sólo deja que pase el mareo, creo que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza._

_._

.

Odie con todas mis fuerzas ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, estuve a punto de insultarlo, ¿cómo es posible que me haya menos preciado?, yo no le había pedido ayuda... Pero todo ese sentimiento se desintensificó en cuanto recobre la vista.

.

Lo primero que ví fue esa sexy sonrisa.

.

Y me perdí en su mirada.

.

Cuando reaccione, me sentí como una tonta, yo sabia a la perfección que él estaba enamorado de Usagui, ¡por dios! La única que no estaba enterada de ello era mi rubia amiga, pero... no sabia por que me había fijado en él; me dije – ¿otra vez Makoto?, siempre te fijas en el hombre menos indicado-.

.

.

-_¿Cómo estas?, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?._

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Seiya, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?_

_-Parece ser que se abrió la tierra y hemos caído, afortunadamente no fue tan profundo._

_-Creo que debemos salir rápidamente, si logramos escalar por estas rocas..._

_-Makoto, primero debes de tranquilizarte, no entiendo por que siempre te comportas así._

.

.

En lo único que pude pensar fue: -¿Comportarte así? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, es igual a todos los estupidos hombres, ¡claro!, ven a una mujer fuerte e independiente y lo primero que piensan es "no entiendo por que siempre te comportas así", y para colmo, esa frase la adorna con su estupida y sexy sonrisa-.

.

Volví a escuchar a mis amigas llamarme, mientras que los otros dos hombres hacían lo mismo con mi acompañante.

.

No pude contestar, el pelinegro gritó intentando tranquilizarlos.

.

.

-¡_Aquí estamos bombón!, todo esta bien._

-¡Cállate Seiya, yo quiero escuchar a Makoto!.

.

.

La expresión del muchacho denoto molestia, ¿y como no podría serlo?, si la joven del que él estaba enamorado, bajo la menor provocación, lo rechaza.

.

Me mordí el labio.

.

Conozco a la perfección ese sentimiento, nunca he tenido suerte en el amor. Y no es por que sea fea, ¡claro que no!, soy una mujer muy guapa y elegante, pero creo que cualquier hombre corre al ver mi carácter.

.

Atine a tomar su brazo y sonreírle, sentía que debía animarle a ese suceso.

.

Él me observo, con una mirada tan profunda y hechizante, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Fanfarronamente sonrió, el hombre conocía su encanto, y disfrutaba haciendo uso de el.

.

Voltee mi mirada, no quería que él disfrutará de ese triunfo, ¡¿quién se creía?!.

.

.

-_Oye Makoto, que hermosas se ven esas mejillas rojas, combinan perfectamente con esos antojables labios color carmín._

.

.

¡Por dios!, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Sentí que todo mi rostro se tornaba rojo.

.

Lo miré de reojo. Su rostro era adornado con esa sexy sonrisa que me derretía.

.

Me dije – ¡basta ya!, ¡contrólate!, este podría ser el escenario perfecto para lanzarme sobre él y besarlo, recorrer su cuerpo con el roce de mis dedos y sucumbir ante su encanto... Pero no será así-.

.

.

-_No te preocupes, no te comeré._

-Seiya, por favor, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

\- Los chicos fueron a buscar ayuda, demoraran un rato, así que mejor tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquila, ¿o es eso que no entiendes de cómo me comporto?.

-Cuando dije eso me refería a que siempre intentas aparentar que puedes con todos los problemas. No es malo ser débil en algún momento.

.

.

Se sentó en la tierra húmeda, se cruzó de brazos y dejo de mirarme. Deduje que mi comentario lo había molestado.

.

Lo observe en silencio, sin moverme, preguntándome -¿es malo ser débil?-.

.

Me senté junto a él.

.

.

-_Claro que no es malo ser débil, pero prefiero ser una chica fuerte. Creo saber que te ha molestado. Tú siempre aparentas ser el príncipe azul, ese que rescata a princesas indefensas de castillos..._

_-No sabia que en ese concepto me tenias. Pero créeme, seria muy interesante intentar rescatar a una princesa como tú._

_-Seiya... Yo..._

.

.

Mi corazón volvió a agitarse, sentí la necesidad de posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Él me miro, tomo mi mano y seximente sonrío.

.

Se escucharon gritos de mis amigas, habían traído ayuda.

.

En ese instante maldije al tiempo, sabia que si hubiera permanecido un par de minutos más con él mínimo le hubiera robado el aliento con mi boca.

.

.

-"_Ahora se han cumplido sus ordenes princesa", querías salir de aquí y ya ha llegado la ayuda._

_-Es solo que ahora no quiero salir._

.

.

No pude pronunciar más palabras, pero nuestras miradas se dijeron mucho.

.

.

Ahora mi caminar en automático al colegio no es por interés de estar con mis amigas, no es por ir a ver a los muchachos que practican deportes, mucho menos por amor a los estudios, es por culpa de una sexy sonrisa.


End file.
